yugicienta segunda parte
by Shylfhiel
Summary: si leyeron la primera parte en las obras de teator de mai leean


Gracias Queen Latifa y a RuBiAx por sus reviews Queen Latifa: gracias por darme animos de seguir adelante con los fics RuBiAx: los cuentos que pondré los descubrirás en este fic __________________ Ahora regresamos con yugicienta__________________________  
  
Yugicienta: malditas hijas de °/$%%&°°° pinches viejas, y ahora quien podrá salvarme  
  
Aparece mágicamente Seto hada madrina  
  
Seto: yo el chapulin colorado..... a no yo tu hada madrina (pensando) me veo ridículo  
  
Yugicienta: tu??  
  
Seto: en realidad no a tu hada la despidieron ayer, yo soy la sustituta y vengo para ayudarte  
  
Yugicienta: para hacerme la nueva Miss universos?  
  
Seto: no ni Ra lo quiera, vengo para ayuderte a ir al baile  
  
Yugicienta: en serio?  
  
Seto: si, pero solo te pido una cosa a cambio  
  
Yugicienta: que cosa?  
  
Seto: te pido un pedazo de tu ropa  
  
Yugicienta: pero parece sacada del mercado  
  
Seto: no importa damela  
  
Yugicienta: ok tomala- Yugicienta rompe un pedazo de su ropa y se la da a Seto  
  
Seto: ok ahora si te puedo ayudar, ahora necesito una calabaza  
  
Yugicienta: no hay calabazas aquí  
  
Seto: entonces excremento  
  
Yugicienta: si debe haber- Yugicienta trae un excremento  
  
Seto: tienes ratones?  
  
Yugicienta: no solo cucarachas  
  
Seto: bueno serviran y ¿tienes un perro o un burro? Yugicienta: no pero supongo que Osama Bin Laden servira para lo mismo  
  
Seto: ya esta todo- y con un toque de su trasero mágico convirtió al excremento en un carruaje a las cucarachas en caballos y a Osama Bin Laden en un cochero- ahora vuelvo  
  
En un momento la horrorosa hada madrina trajo un ridículo y ñoño vestido para Yugicienta  
  
Yugicienta: esta horrible  
  
Seto: no me importa pontelo  
  
Entonces Yugicienta se puso el ñoño vestido  
  
Seto: y otra cosa no llegues borracha y tienes que regresar después de las 4:00 am  
  
Yugicienta: pero el cuento dice que a las 12:00  
  
Seto: ya!!!! Después de las 4:00 am o si no todo regresara a la normalidad  
  
Yugicienta: pero mira me hacen falta zapatillas  
  
Seto: ponte chanclas y callate  
  
Yugicienta: estan horrendas  
  
Seto: pontelas y apresurate que llegaras tarde  
  
Yugicienta se sube al carruaje  
  
Seto: que te vaya mal y te estreyes con un arbol  
  
Mai: Seto las lineas  
  
Seto: que te vaya muy bien hija mia  
  
Yugicienta llega al basurero y el Principe Yami la ve y se enamora de ella y empiezan a bailar  
  
Pero llegan las 4:00 am  
  
Yugicienta: ya me tengo que ir  
  
Príncipe Yami: no te vayas!!!  
  
Yugicienta corre y deje por axidente una chancla cuando sale del basurero todo vuele a la normalidad pero cuando Yugicienta se puso el vestido no se puso nada abajo el vestido desaparecio y se quedo desnuda y a si se tuvo que ir a la pocilga de su madrastra Al dia siguiente  
  
Yami Bakura: ya oyeron el chisme de que el Principe Yami esta buscando a la chica con la que bailo toda la noche  
  
Yami Marik: si, y les esta brobando a todas las doncellas la chancla que dejo esa chica y se supone que a la que le quede sera su esposa, a si que a una de ustedes le debe quedar la chancla  
  
Yugicienta: yo tambien me la puedo probar?  
  
Yami Marik: no tu tienes el pie muy grande y lleno de callos y hongos  
  
Yugicienta: pero quiero probármela  
  
Yami Marik: que no  
  
Yami Marik persigue a palasos a Yugicienta por toda la casa hasta que la encierra en su habitación, tocan la puerta y Yami Marik abre  
  
Yami Marik: Principe Yami pase por favor  
  
Principe Yami: disculpe podria probarle la chancla a sus hijas?  
  
Yami Marik: claro que si  
  
El principe Yami le prueba la chancla a Joey pero su pie es demasiado pequeño después se lo prueba a Yami Bakura pero el no tiene hongos ni callos  
  
Principe Yami: como veo que a ninguna de sus hijas le quedo la chancla me retiro  
  
De repente se escucha un ruido que es Yugicienta que rompio una ventana para salir  
  
Yugicienta: me la puedo probar?  
  
Principe Yami: claro que si  
  
L a chancla le queda perfectamente  
  
Principe Yami: Yugicienta quieres ser mi esposa?  
  
Yugicienta: si  
  
En ese momento llega la policia  
  
Policia: Yugicienta Moto estas arrestada por exhibicionismo ya que varias personas te vieron llegar a esta pocilga desnuda y tambien por robo ya que encontramos un pedazo de tu ropa en la tienda de ropa donde ocurrio el robo y otra cosa por ser complice de Osama Bin Laden  
  
Yugicienta: un pedazo de mi ropa?  
  
Policia: nadie mas que tu usa ropa que parece del mercado  
  
Yugicienta: el pedazo de ropa, NOOOOO SETO HADA MADRINA  
  
A si la policia arresta a Yugicienta y la llevan a la carcel  
  
Principe Yami: NOOOO MI AMADA YUGICIENTA........... en fin Yami Bakura quieres casarte con migo?  
  
Yami Bakura: si  
  
Y Yami Bakura y el Principe Y ami se casaron y vivieron muy felices para siempre ¿pero que paso con Yugicienta?  
  
Joey: Yugicienta no estaba tan mal ire a verla a la carcel igual y con una lana la dejan salir  
  
_____________________ se cierra el telon_____________________________________  
  
Este fue el fic de Yugicienta bonito final, no? pasando a otra cosa me temo que no podre escribir mas fics hasta Febrero pero bueno me dara tiempo para los fics mas chidos como Titanic, El charco de los patos (el lago de los cisnes), Pesadilla en la calle del infierno ( Freddy Cruger) todo esto y mas en Febrero  
  
Cuídense y otra cosa reviews please 


End file.
